


Unnamed Draft

by Petyr_of_Mississippi



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petyr_of_Mississippi/pseuds/Petyr_of_Mississippi
Relationships: David Mailer/Marcy Warton | Traveler 3569, Grace Day | Traveler 0027/Trevor Holden | Traveler 0115, Philip Pearson & Poppy the Turtle
Kudos: 1





	Unnamed Draft

Phillip woke up suddenly and immediately sat up. The clock read 1:22 am, but the time was none of his concern. He had made a grave mistake, one that could come down to a life or death situation for his closest, most beloved friend. He had forgotten to feed Poppy. His turtle had gone a whole day without food, which was a cause for great distress as this is the longest she had gone without eating, and Philip had essentially failed as a caregiver. With a swift motion, he heaved himself out of bed and onto the cold, hard floor. He rushed to his desk to retrieve her food, his path only being lit by the faint glow of his monitors. He grabbed a cricket by the antenna and promptly dropped it into his turtle's cage, allowing her just enough time to chomp down on it before picking her up to pet her. 

He carried her over to his desk, petting her softly the entire way there, then set her down. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began to check for assignments from the Director, where he found nothing. He sat back in his chair, sweating profusely, and began to drift off to sleep. As he finally slipped back into the realm of dreams, the garage door opened, jerking him awake. Trevor walked through the door, must've had another fight with his dad. 

"Mi casa es su casa," Philip says sarcastically, standing from his chair to return Poppy to her tank.

"Just figured you wouldn't last without me, Philly" Trevor fired back. 

"How considerate of you, old man," Philip replied sarcastically.

Trevor groaned as he lowered himself onto the couch, tossing his bag to the side. Trevor and Philip lovingly ignored each other for the rest of the night, neither sleeping, but both working. Trevor in the other room, tinkering with some device Philip didn't quite understand, while Philip searched for assignments and signals from other Traveler Teams. It would be another five hours before their day truly started, and what a big day would it be. 


End file.
